disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DutchGirl/2019- the best and worst year of my life 2
Heey Heey Heey! This is the second and last part from this fanfic. I hope you like it! Kim: 'Quickly! Put the TV on! 'Milton: ' News? 'Kim: 'YES!!! 'TV:'' There was an accident on the London Bridge. The bridge has collapsed. The police is currently looking for survivors. According to witnesses is one of the victims: Jack Brewer, one latest pop star. He is still not found.' '' 'Kim: ' NOOOO JACK!!! NOOOO! 'Rudy: '''Kim it’s gonna be okay. 'Kim: ' I have to do something! 'Milton & Julie: I’m sorry Kim, but you can’t. ''Jack’s mother named Jasmine and Jack’s twin brother named Dean come in.'' 'Jasmine: '''Did you heard about Jack? 'Dean: ''' I think Kim knows ''(Kim is still yelling to the television)'' ''' 'Jasmine: ' I think we have to wait '' One hour later '' 'TV: 'Back at the accident on the London Bridge: There are three people still missing; Jack Brewer, his agent and his driver. The police thinks of the worst. ''Jasmine’s phone rings'' ''Jasmine is Italic Anonymous is bold''' 'Hello? Is this Jasmine, Jack’s mother?' ''Yes, that’s me.'' 'I’m Jack’s agent, you guys are going to hear that…' 'Kim: ' Aaaaaaaaah!!! Jack is dead! 'Jack dead is, but he isn’t.' ''Even I am confused!'' 'Look, '''We have ensured that the whole world thinks that Jack is dead. So he earned more money to his CDs and he again his normal life can suffer. No, we have not let the bridge collapse, that was just lucky for us. Jack is currently in The Big Hospital in London. He makes it well and you can visit him. He is in the secret Department, there can be no media. Do you have questions? ''' ''Uhm, no…'' 'Alright then, I have the keys from my private jet for you under the doormat. There is also a map from London. I see you later.' '''''Beep beeep beeeep'' '' '' ''Jasmine’s POV'' ''I looked at everyone. I’m the only one that knows that Jack’s alive. Kim is yelling and screaming to the TV. Dean tries to run away, but I hold him back. Jerry is crying, Eddie cries with him. Milton is in shock, he stares at the TV, he says nothing, he moves not. Julie hugs Milton. Rudy tries to keep the others quiet. Mrs. Gillespie does the same. I have to tell them that Jack is still alive.'' 'Jasmine: ' Guys… 'Kim: '''Noooooooooo! 'Dean: 'Mom, let me go! 'Rudy: 'Everything is gonna be alright. 'Jasmine: 'GUYS!!! 'Jerry: '*sniff* Yeah? 'Jasmine: 'Jack is still alive! I had Jack’s agent on the phone. It’s just a trick so Jack can be himself again. 'Kim: 'What do we do? 'Dean: 'Where is he? 'Jasmine: 'He is in The Big Hospital in London, we go with the private jet from Jack’s agent. ''6 hours later… in The Big Hospital in London 'Jasmine: '''He’s in the secret department. ''20 minutes later, in Jack’s room… 'Jack: '''Hey… guys…how… are… you? 'Kim: 'We’re fine, but how are you? 'Jack: 'I’m still… alive. 'Jack: 'Guys, can I speak… to Kim? Alone? ''Everyone goes away… 'Jack: '''Kim, I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life… 'Jack: '''Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you marry me? ''Jack picks up a beautiful ring from under his pillow' 'Kim: '''Yes! Jack! Yes!!! O wow, it’s beautiful 'Jack: Just like you. ''Jerry’s POV'' ''Wow, I could hear anything that Jack and Kim said to each other. They finally get married! I think I have to move on, and not every time of the day think of Mika… uhm… her. Should I get another girlfriend? Maybe… Maybe or not. Wow, that nurse that walks in Jack’s room is HOT! I have to ask her phone number! '' THE END!!!' ' ' And? What you think? I think I write from now only one shots. Comment what you think! XXX.'' Category:Blog posts